Must be Heredity or Genetics
by Fairy of Music and Literature
Summary: Something that happens on the future. Haruka reach home and what does she find? Who else than the ones she loves and care for? Maybe a little treasure and a theory! READ AND FOUND OUT!


**Another story for you to read~ this is the first time that I write for this anime and manga, but I really like it! Before this I have only written for Ghost Hunt and this one is almost the same, so I though of writing something! I mean, there are only 9 stories about this story! Why not make mine the 10th?**

**Also... I know that Haruna is studying something about literature, but I'm not really sure... so I made her work as something that I love~**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-Shot:** _It must be heredity or genetics_

"I'm home~!" was the only thing that could be heard in the house. A young girl in her 26 years entered in the house that she knew so well, thinking that she was going to be answer by some kind of greeting.

Her long pink hair was on its usual form, loosen, showing the little curls that appeared at the end. She put a bunch of lose hair behind her ear revealing a pair of blue, almost purple eyes. She found it strange. She was already home but no one was greeting her, nor coming to the entrance to hug her. She was already thinking something, but shook her head, making her hair to twist around her face, and went to leave her things.

She passed by the kitchen, and found out the rest of some chocolate paper, nothing of chocolate at the sight, and some dirty glasses. The only reason to find that was that they had already taken their afternoon snack. She sighed and left her bag and coat on a chair and cleaned the table. After finishing with the table, he took her bag and coat and went to her bedroom.

In the way to the bedroom, she had to pass next to the living room. She was half the way to reach the bedroom when she glanced to the living room and saw two persons lying on the sofa, a young man and a little girl. She blinked a few times, not believing what she was seeing. She went to the sofa and pocked the man on the head. He groaned something incomprensive and she smiled.

She went running but without making any sound, trying not to wake them up. She looked in the kitchen, the living room, the halls small wardrobes, the bedroom and even in the bathroom, but she still couldn't find 'it'.

"Where the hell is the camera when you need it..." she whispered to herself. Then she went back to the living room and saw the precious item. "Yes!" She whispered and went to the pair on the sofa. She took at least 5 photos and they didn't even know of it. She smiled at the sight in front of her and kissed both of them on their forehead.

The two of them moved a bit from the kiss while she was staring at them. They looked so calmed and happy... not that he could be unhappy sleeping. That, for sure. She stood where she was for some time, still staring at them. Then she stood up.

"What should I do now?" she asked to herself. She stood where she was thinking about the things she could do. "I will work until I go to prepare dinner." she said before going to her bedroom.

After a while she came back with a black laptop and her hair up in a pony tail, so that her hair wouldn't be in the way. She also changed her clothes, so that she was comfortable. She had changed into a dress that reached her knees. She sat on the sofa across the one that was already occupied and started to type.

The only sound that was on the room was the sound of the laptop typing. There were times where she glanced up to see if the ones occupying the other sofa were alright. Well, it wasn't like something could happen to them. She was so into the novel she was writing that she almost didn't see him wake up.

"Haruka?" Yakumo asked sleepily. He didn't move very much when he saw that his daughter was on him. He rubbed his face and looked at Haruka, to see her smiling warmly at him, but still looking at the laptop.

"You slept well?" Haruka asked him. He almost smiled at her.

"Mmh..." he answered her.

He tried to move a bit, but the little girl was making it difficult. She looked up and saw that he was in a little problem and went to help him. She stood up and went to Yakumo, she took Ayaka from his arms and put her on her hip. Ayaka woke up, showing her blue and red eyes. She had the same hair as her mother, but more of a reddish tone.

"Mommy~!" Ayaka said with her two years old voice looking at her mother while hugging her. Haruka smiled and laughed at her.

"Hey, Honey! Did you sleep well?" Haruka asked her daughter. Ayaka rubbed her eyes, like her father would do, and yawned. "After the nap I take it you were still sleepy?" Haruka asked her as she laughed more.

Yakumo couldn't do anything more than watch the scene in front of him with a happy and warm smile, before he also yawned. Haruka looked at the two of them and let out a dramatic sigh._ That must be hereditary_, she though. Yakumo stood up and went to Haruka. When he was already behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. He put his face in the space that appeared on her neck and gave her a little kiss there. Haruka only looked confused.

"I think that I'm going to forbid you two from taking a nap!" she said while trying to run away from Yakumo, on a playful way, don't get me wrong.

"Mommy is Ayaka's!" Ayaka said while hugging Haruka tighter by the neck and sticking out her tongue to Yakumo. He looked slightly annoyed.

"I'm the one she married, so she is mine." Yakumo answered Ayaka by giving her a little smirk.

"But she is Ayaka's because she is Ayaka mommy!" Ayaka said this time on the floor. She was TOO small compared to Yakumo, but it seemed that she didn't mind it.

"And I'm her's because I'm her husband." he answered. He puffed her checks.

"You two-" Haruka tried to stop them.

"Mommy thinks that Ayaka is like a doll!" she said looking proud. She even crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And she thinks that I'm her dream man." he answered back also looking a bit proud.

"Will you please s-" Haruka tried again, but they were impossible.

"But Ayaka's cuter!" Ayaka told him with her small hands on her hips. She looks like her mother, Yakumo though.

"But I'm more handsome." he told her while grinning complete.

"Ayaka can talk with mommy about everything!" she was getting a bit annoyed, even if she was arguing with her father.

"And she tells me everything." he answered back also getting a bit annoyed.

"Mommy loves Ayaka more!" she almost screamed.

"She loves ME more." Yakumo said. The two of them looked at each other for some second until they talked at the same time.

"WHO DO YOU LOVE MORE?" they asked looking to the right of Yakumo and the left of Ayaka, but Haruka wasn't there. They looked at each other again.

"Mommy?" Ayaka asked.

"Haruka?" Yakumo asked. They started to look around and found her on the sofa with the laptop on her lap. She looked up and saw her husband and daughter looking at her with a frown and crossed arms_. I that really must be heredity….,_ she thought.

"What?" Haruka asked a bit scared. They stared at her still with the frown on their face.

"Who do you love more?" they asked at the same time. Haruka looked at the two in from of her like they were crazy.

"You want me to answer that?" she asked them, and for a moment they looked lightly pale. Then they shook their heads and disappeared of the living room. Haruka stayed where she was, looking at the door still thinking that they were crazy.

"Genetic is such a scary thing..." she told to herself before shivering at the thought. After shivering and seeing that they weren't coming back she continued to write down on the laptop.

But only until someone lifted her head by the chin and feeling a pair of lips kissing her with a lot of love. She closed her eyes and let Yakumo to kiss her like he wanted. Either way, she would like it, so it didn't really matter. After some minutes he let her go and smiled at her.

"I love you..." he whispered enough for her to hear. Haruka also smiled and was about to answer him.

"AAAAAAAAHH! YOU CHEATER!" Ayaka screamed from the door, pointing at Yakumo. Yakumo grinned and laughed at Haruka's reaction. Haruka slapped her hand on her face and groaned. There has to be something about the genetics and the heredity in all of this. That, for sure.

* * *

**I'm sorry but i know that i made them a bit OOC! T^T But then there wouldn't be any story... well, i liked to read this one! =9 I will be waiting for your reviews and please ask anything if you want to~!**


End file.
